


Answer Me

by TechieHux



Series: [Kylux] Gift Fics + Cantina Fills [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Hux-centric, Inspired by Art, Love Confessions, Love Notes, M/M, Melancholy, paper airplanes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechieHux/pseuds/TechieHux
Summary: “General, I require a word with you."





	Answer Me

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Sparrows-trashcan on Tumblr :) 
> 
> If the image looks a little wonky let me know, I do everything on mobile and that complicates things sometimes!

 

"General, I require a word with you.”

Hux suddenly stops his marching through the hallway and twists a little to lock gazes with his co-commander, who lounges obnoxiously against the corridor, taking up quite a lot of space. More than is strictly necessary, of course. So very like him. He’d seen him lurking in the shadows upon walking by of course, but chose to ignore Ren (which he attempts to do as much as possible).

“Yes, Ren?” A rush of the accustomed defensiveness slides into his tone. Easy, Armitage. Deal with this nuisance quickly so you can head off to bed.

“A written word,” he clarifies, unnecessarily, as he rummages around his robes for something and finally manages to pull out a folded paper. Looking huge and yet trying to shrink into himself, he folds the note into a tiny airplane, which he sends fluttering straight into Hux’s hand with the help of the force.

Hux can’t pull his eyes away from the paper plane that rests so easily in his outstretched hand. This is beyond odd. What is Ren playing at? “Paper, really? How antiquated.”

Ren does the unexpected: he turns a deep shade of red and crosses his muscular arms, tilting his face away from Hux’s view. “Low-tech has it’s benefits,” he grumbles. Carefully, he undoes the airplane and straightens out all the creases, thinking about how childish and moody his co-commander is, until he catches sight of the words scrawled on the paper: “Do You Like Me? Circle YES or NO.”

The instinct to drop the paper as if burned is almost stronger than his self-control. Ren has gone off the deep end. There is no other explanation. Perhaps the Force finally cooked his tiny brain like an egg. Maybe Hux would even be served it for breakfast.

His stomach gives an inappropriately loud complaint.

As if realizing the stupidity of his actions, Ren grips his head and slides down the wall until he sits squarely on the floor. He hopes Hux just walks away and spares him the taunting. This was so much more romantic in his head!

Note clenched in his fist, Hux takes a few determined steps towards his quarters but they’re slow and heavy. The note feels like a three ton weight. With Ren curled in on himself in embarrassment on the ground, he ventures a glance and feels oddly… Melancholic. If his childhood had been spent outside of the academy, outside of the First Order and his father’s looming shadow, perhaps he would have been given delicate little planes by his friends and felt someone’s affection.

Hux tosses the paper back to Ren in a huff. “I don’t have a pen, you moron. Try a data pad next time.”

And he stalks off.


End file.
